Harry's house
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Another short story from my old laptop, I'm surprised I forgot these. Any way what might have happened had Harry told Hermione about his feelings while they stayed at headquaters during the fifth year hols. H/Hr hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I would never have put Hermione with Ron after the Yule ball fiasco. So the Potter books are definitely not mine, they belong to JK Rowling as do the characters.

-----

. First an A/Note: I have tried in this story to picture how a relationship between a young teen and a rarely seen or spoken too escapee on the run from the law would develope. Even adding the fact that Sirius is Harry's previously unknown about godfather there was niether the time nor the bonding to have formed anything more than friendliness toward each other. Restrictions on both parties would have prevented the much written about father figure relationship. I never got to meet my godparents until I was 14 and guess what. I wasnt in the slightest bit interested in them other than to politely ask how they were. Once. So in this little tale expect a diferent reaction from the normal fanfiction when Harry speaks of Sirius. merlinsaprentice1.

.

Harry's House 1. Hermione

-----

Harry Potter having stayed at his relatives' house for three weeks had moved and now was staying at his own house in Grimmauld Place. The house that had been left to him by his recently deceased godfather Sirius Black; he was home from school for the summer holidays after a rather busy and somewhat dangerous fifth year at Hogwarts School for witches and wizards.

Harry paced nervously around his bedroom; he could not remember how many days he had been holed up in this room not speaking to anyone. No one at all was coming up to talk to him, or disturb him, or to ask how he was. But he was pleased about it in a way, he had had time for some really serious thinking since the night of the battle in the department of mysteries at the ministry. The night he had seen his godfather die, even worse he had almost lost his best friend Hermione that night, and that was a thing that had scared him so much more than he would have ever thought possible.

When he was at Privet Drive he had been left alone to think about all that had happened, to come to conclusions without knowing all the facts. Now he was at Grimmauld place and he had had some more alone time to think. More time to understand a few previously baffling puzzles, time to know he needed to know the facts before he came to any conclusions. He was thoroughly ashamed of himself for yelling at Hermione the day he had arrived here, and now he determined to go and apologise, to tell her some of what he had been thinking and what he had decided to do.

Creeping down the stairs to the floor where the girl's shared room was, Harry paused and looked around. Holding his breath and listening for any sound that might mean he was not the only one out of bed at two in the morning. Satisfied that he was safe he slowly made his way to the room Hermione shared with Ginny Weasley. Cautiously he opened the door and slowly squeezed into the room. On tip toe he silently approached Hermione's bed; he watched her sleeping for a few seconds thinking about how peaceful and angelic she looked lying there with her hair spread out over her pillow. He noticed the calm smile on her lips as she obviously dreamt about something pleasant, then plucking up his courage he gently shook her shoulder. As Hermione began to wake Harry cast a silencing charm around her bed, hoping to prevent the girl in the next bed from hearing them and waking. Satisfied that Hermione had recognised him and the need for silence he lifted the charm.

"Can we talk? Down in the kitchen," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded and as Harry left the room she quietly got up from her bed put on her dressing gown then followed him down to the kitchen two floors below.

Hermione like everyone else who knew that Harry's godfather had died in the ministry fight, had been instructed by their headmaster not to bother Harry at all while he stayed the first three weeks of the holiday at his hated aunt's house. They were not to write to him or to send him any parcels. They were instructed not to contact him in any way at all. She had questioned the instructions quite vigorously for the first few days of the holiday, but she had bowed to the supposed authority of Dumbledore even though she knew that Harry would be furious with them when they finally met up again. A fact that she now knew to be quite true. He had indeed been furious at them all for not keeping him informed about current events, especially the most important it seemed, was her health. His yelling at them on his arrival had made them all cautious about disturbing him further and so against her better judgement she had left him alone, greeting him only when he came down for meals. As she crept down to the kitchen to talk to him she thought that he might finally want to talk about his loss. It was after all what all the adults kept talking about. Repeatedly saying how bad he was actually taking Sirius's death.

Harry filled the kettle and placed it quietly on the stove. Hermione might just need a nice cup of tea after he had said what he was thinking about. He was just placing two mugs next to the freshly brewed pot of tea on the table when Hermione joined him.

"Harry, what time is it, is this so important we have to talk in the middle of the night?" she asked as she crossed the room to sit with him at the kitchen table. "Do you want to talk about Sirius?"

Harry smiled at her as he poured the fresh tea in to the two mugs, "Hermione, how well did you know Sirius?"

Hermione looked at him and wondered why he would ask such an odd question, he knew exactly how long and how well she knew the man. "Er, not very well, why?"

"So you didn't know him very well, did you know him well enough to be completely devastated and broken up about his death? The truth now," Harry said as he poured them their tea.

"Well, I… that is… no not really, again why are you asking?" she replied not knowing where he was leading.

"I'll get to the why in a while, so you did not know him all that well really then?" Harry asked between sips of the hot beverage.

"No I didn't but why…?" she was saying before he cut her off.

"So why then is it that everyone seems to think that I knew him any better than you. I mean you Ginny and Ron got to spend a heck of a lot more time with him than I did. All this pussy footing around everyone is doing is driving me mad. You know I hardly knew Sirius at all even though he was my godfather and I have no clue what so ever who my godmother is. I doubt I spent more than five or six hours in his company since he escaped, and maybe half of that time we actually spoke to each other no more than a few words. I admit I did like the idea of living with him, but then I would like the idea of living with anyone even a troll as long as I get away from those evil Dursleys. Every one is making me feel guilty because I don't miss him, not like they keep saying I should." Harry told her watching the understanding come to her.

"So you've been hiding from everyone because you did not want them to know you were not really grieving," she exclaimed.

"Actually, I haven't been hiding; everyone has been avoiding me, it's like I have the plague. That's why I've stayed up in my room; anyway that's not really important right now. I want to talk to you about something, but first I need to tell you, you might not like what I am about to say," Harry said his face gaining a tinge of red.

Hermione took a long sip of her tea and then took a deep breath as though bracing her self "I'm listening."

Harry looked around the room, he was going to start pacing as he told her, but realised what he was about to do and decided it might be rude. Taking a deep breath he thought well here goes nothing.

"I've been thinking about that night at the ministry, more specifically I was thinking of you. I'm sorry I yelled at you when I first arrived here," Harry held up his hand to stop her saying anything before he continued. "As I was saying I'm sorry for yelling at you, the only excuse I have is that I was jealous. I was jealous of Ron being here with you while I was stuck at the Dursleys. In fact I get jealous every time you are alone with Ron. When you did not write I convinced myself you had gone to the Burrow to be with Ron, and I got jealous and angry. I apologise to you for that, I know I have no right to be feeling this way, but since I saw you fall at the ministry I have had time to understand and face my feelings, and I realised exactly what you mean to me. I have finally been able to understand what my feelings for you are. I know I'm only a teenager and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I am in love with you, and there is nothing I can do about it. Well, that's it, that's what I wanted to tell you. I hope we can still be friends now you know." Harry took a deep breath then with his hands shaking slightly he tried to take a drink of his tea without spilling it.

Hermione sat staring at Harry for quite some time without speaking; making him feel a little uncomfortable and he began to fidget. After what seemed like hours to Harry she began to speak. "I… er… well, er… I mean, wow!" She said her eyes still glued to Harry's face.

Harry hadn't a clue what to do now that he had said his piece and he began to wish he had thought a little bit past the actual part of telling her. "Okay, I'll leave you in peace now, I'll just go up to my room out of the way again," he stuttered.

As he moved to get up from his chair Hermione grabbed his hand "Hang on Harry James Potter, you can't wake me up in the middle of the night. Tell me you are in love with me, and then just leave me sitting here."

Harry looked red faced at the table and admitted "I spent so long working out how to tell you I never thought about what would happen after I told you."

"Now that's more like my Harry, dive in before checking the water," she laughed "so what do we do now, I mean I really like you Harry, but we can't really try dating while we are stuck here can we?" she said smiling at his embarrassment.

"I don't know, I just… we could try to be more than friends," he answered.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Hermione said going slightly red herself for the first time that morning.

"Er… yes, if you want to that is?" he answered hesitantly.

Hermione gave him a shy smile; she had expected Ron to ask her. She knew Ron had fancied her for quite a while, but she had not once suspected that Harry could fancy her. Not when nearly every witch between eleven and a hundred years of age would willingly throw them selves at him. Specially some rather beautiful girls at school they knew. She had fallen for Harry her self back in the third year when riding buck beak with him, but only this summer she had decided he would never fancy her so she should look at Ron as a possible boyfriend, and now suddenly all her dreams were coming true. "Okay," she answered.

"You mean it, you will be my girlfriend. Er… can I kiss you? I mean I have dreamed about kissing you since the Yule ball when I saw you walk down those stairs looking so beautiful, and well we don't really need to date to get to know each other. I mean you always seem to know exactly what I'm thinking and feeling, so I think we have passed that stage. In fact we have lived together for the past five, nearly six years apart from sleeping together, so we could bypass dating altogether. Maybe even get engaged, or married," Harry babbled as a huge smile crossed his face.

Hermione placed a finger on his lips and whispered "Shush up babbling and kiss me."

Hermione had never kissed anyone before except for the kiss on the cheek she had given Harry at the station, and she had never been kissed except by her mum, dad and family, and once by Viktor Krum and all of them had simply placed polite friendly or fatherly type kisses on her cheeks. Taking a deep breath and realising that she was about to be given her first romantic kiss she smiled then leaned toward him.

Harry stood from his chair and gently leaned over placing his slightly parted lips carefully on Hermione's. All the clichés that were constantly put into the romantic novels of her mothers that she read happened to Hermione as their lips met, the earth shook, fireworks flashed across her eyelids, her flesh tingled and her stomach did flip flops, her blood raced like fire through her veins, and she knew if she had been standing she would have fallen weak kneed to the floor.

Harry broke the kiss and leaned back before he smiled at Hermione who had not moved a muscle since he broke the contact of their lips. Her eyes were still closed and she had a huge smile on her face. Assuming she had enjoyed the first kiss Harry placed himself into a more comfortable position and kissed her again. This time instead of kissing her in the same way, he let his lips open just a little more. He then gently pressed his tongue against her lips slowly moving it left then right. Moments later her mouth opened and their tongues were caressing each other, they both unknowingly stood up and moved around the table bringing their bodies close together. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his left hand went around her waist pulling her in tight to his body, his other hand delved into the hair on the back of her head holding her in the kiss.

Hermione had never felt this way before; she had never even imagined feeling this way before. She was floating on a cloud, her heart was pounding in her breast and her brain had disengaged. Finally as Harry pulled away from her for the second time she slowly regained some of her senses.

"I love you Harry," she whispered without realising she had spoken the thought out loud; her long buried secret was out.

Harry had read a little and he had seen actors on the TV kissing, that was where he had learned how to kiss. But he had not been expecting the reactions that flooded through his body. Amazingly pleasant happy feelings that were totally alien to him assaulted him, shutting down his thought process and making his nerves tingle, and his blood to change flow direction. All his blood seemed to have left his head and travelled to a different part of his anatomy. He felt the powerful desire both physical and mental to make this woman his life mate; he wanted her to be the one to bear his children, to grow old with him. Feeling light headed and extraordinarily happy he could quite easily have floated away. He could feel his magical core growing and expanding becoming free, then slowly his mind began to work again.

"Oh Wow," was all he managed to say. Hermione was still incapable of speaking; she was still up on a cloud. Her body was still reeling and tingling from the assault of all the amazing feelings that had flooded through her entire being.

Just half an hour of hand holding and shared kisses had passed when Harry suggested it was time they went back to bed before his desires got the better of him. Chuckling they agreed to pick up where they left off first thing in the morning. They held hands as they walked up to her bed room; they then shared another passionate kiss before Hermione went dreamily to her bed. Her greatest fantasy now a reality. She could not stop smiling as she climbed into bed, and went back to sleep to dream once again of her Harry and what his kisses did to her.

Harry did a sort of dance as he made his way back up to his room, he could not remember ever being so happy. Hermione had said she loved him. He knew when she said it she had not meant for him to hear, and even now he was sure she had not realised she said it out loud. The first person to ever tell him she loved him was the girl that featured in all his pleasant dreams. The girl he knew for certain he loved. He was a very happy guy as he climbed into his bed and whispered into the darkness "Good night sweetheart, I love you too."

Both Harry and Hermione were late getting up and coming down for breakfast in the morning, Mrs Weasley looked suspiciously at them as they smiled shyly at each other over their good morning greeting. After breakfast Harry asked Hermione if she fancied doing some studying in the library. Five minutes after they had entered the room their kissing was interrupted by Mrs Weasley walking in the room, she did not actually catch them kissing nor did she say anything but she did give them yet another dark suspicious look.

Their time in the library was cut short when the Weasley matriarch dragged them both out to help clean out one of the top floor rooms. For the whole week when ever they got a chance to be together Mrs Weasley found them and gave them something to do. Usually cleaning or polishing that did not really need to be done. On the Saturday night Harry left Hermione outside her bedroom door after sharing only one quick peck on the lips all day, those few seconds the only time they had been free to get anywhere close to kissing all day. Then feeling annoyed with the Weasleys he went up to his bed. An hour after he got into bed he was awoken by Hermione who had waited for Ginny to fall asleep before creeping up to his room.

The young couple talked for a little about the annoying Mrs Weasley while they held hands. Harry was getting really annoyed with what he perceived as Mrs Weasleys unwanted interference in their lives, and he was saying so to Hermione when there was a knock on his door and Mrs Weasley asked if he was alone. Annoyed, Hermione gave him a quick kiss then opened the bedroom door to face an angry Molly Weasley. She tried to explain that they had only been talking but Mrs Weasley did not want to know. She ushered Hermione off to bed then returned to tell Harry off for turning Hermione into a scarlet woman, she then slammed his door shut. As she left he heard her place wards around the door before she went to her own room.

At breakfast the next morning Harry sat at the side of Hermione and held her hand as a show of defiance. When Mrs Weasley started tutting and accusing Hermione of being a scarlet woman, Harry trying very hard to control his anger, slammed his knife and fork down hard on the table and hoping to cool his temper down he went to fetch him self a fresh glass of juice. As he sat down again at the table and slowly began on his breakfast again, Mrs Weasley decided to start tutting and talking again.

"Ronald we will move your bed in to Harry's room this afternoon, you will sleep in there from now on. No arguments from any of you." She said in her bossy I will have my way voice.

Ron was not hiding the fact that he was gloating about how his mother was keeping Harry and Hermione apart, as far as he was concerned Hermione Jane Granger was going to be his and no one had the right to step between him and the future as he saw it. He had been giving Harry hassle by interrupting them and calling his mother into rooms if he caught the two together. After all Hermione was going to be his. Harry was going to marry Ginny, his mum said so. They were all going to be one huge happy family. His jealousy toward Harry was showing quite freely as he sat at the table gloating at Harry "Ok mum I'll keep them company when you are busy," he said with a huge grin on his smug face.

That was the last straw for Harry, slamming his utensils on the table and standing up he turned on Ron. "You will not put your bed in my room; you will not be sleeping in my room. I have to suffer your bloody thunderous snoring at school as it is."

As Harry once again sat down and took a deep breath, then he heard Mrs Weasley huff, and as he glanced across the table at her she began once more. "Now don't argue Harry, as I said Ron will be sleeping in your room till you go back to school. Now no more nonsense, I will not have that sort of thing going on under this roof," Mrs Weasley said as though that were the end of the matter.

Harry stood up one more time and took hold of Hermione's hand, pulling her out of her chair away from the table and over to the sink where he turned to angrily face Mrs Weasley.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are to sit in 'my' home, and insult 'my' girlfriend or to tell 'me' what to do. But this is 'my' house not yours. You will not tell me what I can and can not do. Now I want the lot of you out of 'my' house. You are no longer welcome in this house, the whole lot of you. All you Weasleys and every other member of the bloody order can go and find some where else to live, find some one else to scrounge and steal off. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE," Harry yelled having completely lost his temper.

As he finished yelling a loud creaking noise came from somewhere within the walls, it began quietly and grew louder. Then a huge magical force seemed to come from the very walls pushing the Weasleys bodily from the room. Harry and Hermione watched fascinated as the red headed family were forced to the front door, and then unceremoniously ejected out into the street. Loud thunder like crashes were heard as all the wards placed by Dumbledore and the other order of the phoenix members collapsed and were replaced by the houses own ancient wards. Having some how been affected by Harry's anger the house took on the 'under siege' mode built into its very fabric to protect the family, erecting wards that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort knew about or would be able to breach.

Arthur Weasley who had been sleeping after some long hard days at the ministry was rudely awakened when he was thrown from his bed, and then forced still in his pyjamas out of the front door of 12 Grimmauld place; he was sitting on the pavement staring uncomprehendingly at the no longer visible house. "What just happened?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well mum started the day off by insulting Hermione in front of Harry who is now her boyfriend. Then she once again tried to keep Harry and Hermione apart from each other by telling Ron he was to put his bed in Harry's room, against Harry's wishes. To top it all off she tried to tell Harry what he can and can't do in his own home. I think that about sums it up," Ginny said scowling at her mother.

"Ginny dear what did you mean when you said 'once again tried to keep them apart from each other'?" Arthur asked looking from Ginny to his wife and back.

"Well since mum realised they were falling for each other and had been kissing each other, she has done all sorts of things to keep them apart. She placed wards around Harry's bedroom door; she has been making them clean out rooms, polish furniture, that sort of thing. She would never let them be in the same room together alone. With mum and Ron interfering they haven't had a free minute together all week since Harry asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. Not a minute without mum or Ron hovering over them. Then this morning the first thing she did was to accuse Hermione of being a scarlet woman, what ever one of them is. I don't know why she was being so cruel and out of date, it's like we were living in a past century," Ginny said being honest with her father.

A still very tired Arthur looked at his wife standing on the footpath staring at where she thought the house to be, she was dressed in her pinafore and slippers, "What did you do this time you stupid bloody woman?" he asked with an exasperated sigh.

Before she could answer, all their trunks, clothes, and books, shoes, papers, order files and everything else they owned or the order owned started to fall onto the paving around them, appearing as if from nowhere. "You really did it this time." Arthur growled at Molly.

"Well they were getting too close, kissing and things." Molly replied as if that was justification for getting them thrown out onto the street.

"They're sixteen years old, they are allowed to kiss and much more, they can get married if they want to," Arthur said exasperated.

"But she was kissing Harry; he should be kissing Ginny not her." Mrs Weasley said.

"You stupid, arrogant, idiotic, tiny brained bloody fool, you can't make their choices for them. You can't have your stupid one big happy family just because you want things that way, have you no brain at all woman. Just because you get your way at home in the Burrow with your own children doesn't mean you can rule the lives of other people's children. Do I really need to have you committed to St Mungo's mental ward or what?. Now what do we do?" Arthur was fuming mad with his apparently just plain and simply mad wife.

"Er dad?"

"Yes Ron, what the heck is it now?"

"Does this mean I don't get to finish breakfast?" Ron asked.

Arthur Weasley just bowed his head and shook it, "Don't ask such stupid questions you dense greedy pig. Why me, what did I ever do?" he asked in a quiet defeated type voice looking up at the sky for an answer.

----

Inside the house Hermione asked Harry for an explanation about what had just happened. He had never intended to say anything about it but he had been pushed to far by Ron's jealousy. The thought of Ron being constantly jealous of everything Harry had without once thinking of what it cost him on top of this odd woman who seemed to think she was the great 'I am' he finally lost his temper with the meddling in his life by other people.

Resigning himself to the fact that he would need to have Hermione's support in this he reluctantly led her into the parlour where he handed over the first annual account sheet he had ever received. It had arrived from Gringotts earlier in the week. He told her that the Weasleys were living in his house, eating his food, spending his money, spoiling his holiday and royally screwing up his snogging times, all without asking his permission. No one had even bothered to ask him if they could share his home or eat his food, or spend his money. She already knew they had been here when he arrived, and it had been Ron that had invited her to stay, she felt a little guilty for a moment then realised she was being silly, Harry would have wanted her with him no matter what.

Hermione was appalled by the amount of Harry's money that had been spent this year already. Money for all the food and drink consumed by the order of the phoenix members, and the Weasleys, along with numerous items of clothing including all the Weasleys school clothes, books and other school related stuff. Mr and Mrs Weasleys new robes, and several pairs of shoes, quite a few trinkets and other sundries and items, plus two new brooms had all been charged to Harry's vault. Several thousand galleons had in fact been spent over the as yet short summer holiday. Harry told Hermione that he was going to ignore it all but he could not allow anyone to insult her, and lay down the rules in his own house, on top of every thing else.

Hermione did not say a word, she turned away from him, then with her face showing deep anger and concentration she raised her wand pointed it through the door and said "Accio everything that belongs to the Weasleys and the order of the phoenix," and then as stuff began to float into the room with a deft flick of her wrist she dumped everything except the new brooms out of the nearest now open windows. With a satisfied sigh she turned back to Harry, "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" she asked.

Grinning broadly Harry sat down at the table and pulled Hermione into his lap, they spent the next few minutes finishing breakfast and moved on to kissing and making up for some of the interruptions they had had to suffer from Mrs Weasley during the past few days.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I would never have put Hermione with Ron after the way he treats her, it is so wrong to show an abusive relationship as 'true love' too kids as young as eight or nine. So the Potter books are definitely not mine, they belong to JK Rowling as do all the characters.

-----

Harry's House 2. The Weasleys

-----

Arthur Weasley and his family gathered together all the things that had been thrown from the house, then still feeling highly annoyed at the sheer stupidity of his wife he conjured a Patronus and sent it with a message to Auror Tonks at the ministry asking her to get in touch with Dumbledore urgently. It was an hour before the leader of the Order of the phoenix arrived with several members accompanying him. Arthur who was still tired and far too angry with Molly to tell what had happened, asked his daughter to repeat all she had told him. As Ginny finished speaking to Dumbledore a beautiful white owl appeared and landed on Arthur's shoulder, holding out its leg the owl, Harry's familiar known as Hedwig, delivered a long role of parchment to the red haired Weasley patriarch.

Arthur opened the letter he knew to be from Harry, and began to read, as he read his face changed colour, passing from its normal pale shade to angry red colour through fiery raving mad red to a ghostly pale white. When he finished reading the letter he passed it with hunched defeated shoulders to Dumbledore, who having read it also turned a rather pale sallow colour. It was an itemised bill for all the money that had been taken from the Black family bank vault, along with a copy of the bank statement showing Molly Weasley had been the one to authorise every thing, and informed them that Harry had contacted the Goblins about the theft of his money.

Molly Weasley had spent just over eleven thousand galleons since the beginning of the summer holiday. She had charged every sickle and Knut that had been spent either by herself or members of the Order, to the Black account. An account that now belonged to Harry, and which none of them had a right to use. The last item on the list was an estimate for the rent owed by the Weasleys for the time they had stayed unwanted, unasked and uninvited at the house.

Albus Dumbledore stared at Molly with his blue eyes fixed in an icy glare, "Did none of you think to ask Harry for permission to use his money or to stay at his house, and why on earth did you buy all this, this, 'paraphernalia'?" he asked as he stepped toward where the house should have been. He needed to talk to Harry, to put things right. He was certain that he would be able to make Harry see sense and allow them all back into the house. He had to as nobody else he knew wanted to put up with the bossy overbearing Molly Weasley. Who thanks to her interfering ways just happened to be one of the most hated women ever to be in the order. After several failed attempts to get through the wards of the house by both Dumbledore and his second in command Mad Eye Moody, it was decided they would have to send Harry an owl asking his permission to use the house once more.

While outside the house several order members talked about what had been done while others tried to enter the wards. Harry told Hermione all that the headmaster had told him at the end of the last summer term, and how he had placed Harry with the Dursleys so that he could have a more normal upbringing and not grow up as a pampered prince.

He then had to tell her the things about his life at the Dursleys that he had tried to hide from everyone until now. He also mentioned that from the way Dumbledore had spoken he was quite sure the old man knew how he was treated by his so called family yet did nothing about it even though each year Harry asked and almost begged not to be sent there.

Hermione was furious that Dumbledore would chose just an hour after Harry had witnessed Sirius dying, his friends being injured, and himself being attacked by Lord Voldemort the most evil wizard for centuries, to tell Harry that the responsibility for the saving of the wizarding world rested firmly on his young shoulders. She was also quite suspicious about all the other things that had only just been revealed. Things Harry should have known years before, he should have been trained, specially taught how to fight, how to survive.

She knew he never should have been sitting at Hogwarts just learning the normal curriculum, the prophecy told to Dumbledore if believed should have been revealed and the future prepared for, she was raving mad at the treatment from the Dursleys, but more angry because Dumbledore had known about it and done the opposite to what he should have done.

Hermione's faith in authority figures died as she thought things over, "I think Dumbledore has been a whole lot less than honest, Harry. You should never have been sent to live with the Dursleys, your parents died to give you a chance to live, to be prepared for your destiny. I wouldn't be at all surprised if they had expected you to be raised by Sirius and trained, readied for what faces you. In fact I find it rather suspicious that Sirius was imprisoned with out a trial while you grew up at the Dursleys, it is Dumbledore's job as head of the Wizengamot to ensure people get a fair trial.

Why did he place you with the Dursleys even before Sirius had found Wormtail or been accused of a crime. Why did Hagrid show up at Godrics Hollow so soon after the attack on you and your parents to take you straight to Privet Drive, and why was McGonagall watching the Dursleys for the whole day, when you were placed there the same night as the attack on Godrics Hollow, it would have taken Hagrid no more than two maybe three hours to fly from your home to the Dursleys. She must have been watching them even before Voldemort set out to kill you. I think we should try to stay away from Dumbledore, something is just not right. I don't think he wants you to survive. He should have no right to say where you live, or with who. I should have thought of all this before. I should have realised with all that has happened to you over the past few years, and Dumbledore was never actually there for you when he was needed," Hermione said working out more suspicions as she spoke.

"But we have to go to school, how can we stay away from him at Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he thought about all she had said.

"Well you may have enough money to hire private tutors; you can be home taught, meanwhile we should be safe here. We should get in touch with Gringotts," Hermione told him.

"So from one prison to another just like Sirius, still it's all we have for now. We need to get a message to your parents then," Harry said as he found all she had told him made good sense.

"Are you going to owl my parents?" she questioned.

"Yes well if you go back to Hogwarts then I might as well go with you, they will only try to use you to get to me if we separate. I don't want you to have to suffer because of me and I know how much your education means to you. So they will need to come pick you up. If you stay here to be taught with me, then Dumbledore might try to get at you by using your mum and dad so we will need to keep them safe as well," Harry said "Dumbledore is going to be mad if he can't control his weapon."

"Harry James Potter if you think for one minute you are going to get rid of me now you told me you love me you have another think coming, now who do we know who we can talk to and trust to help us, and don't say Ron or Ginny cause they have both been acting like prats this year." She said as she rubbed her temples.

Harry paced the room trying to think of some one he knew who wasn't a member of the order or the Weasleys. They needed someone Dumbledore did not control or manipulate. The more he thought about it the more he realised that his entire life had been manipulated. The only people he knew who were not either directly or indirectly involved in keeping him a prisoner at Privet Drive were some of his school mates and Hermione's parents.

He was just about to voice this thought when he thought about Susan Bones. Her aunt had been the one instrumental in getting the charges of under age magic use against him dropped. He could trust her he did not know why he felt that way, he just knew it.

Hermione agreed with him and together they wrote a letter to Madam Bones asking her to visit them, they explained that they did not dare to leave the property they were in, and they would provide explanations if and when she arrived to see them. Harry then began to use his so long repressed intelligence and he decided it would not be safe to use Hedwig as she might have a tracking charm on her, she might even be under some sort of compulsion charm to take all his mail to Dumbledore first.

The only other person he thought might help him was the Goblin Griphook, who was his vault keeper. The one who had questioned the use of so much of the Black fortune in such a short time, and had personally sent Harry a statement. It did not take the two teens long to decide they needed to talk to Griphook rather urgently in case Dumbledore tried to cut off Harry's access to his money.

Five minutes later he had a talk with his familiar, gave her a letter to take to Remus saying that they were doing fine on their own. He also asked Hedwig to find another post owl that Hermione could use to contact her parents. Hedwig gave him a quick gentle peck on his finger to let him know she understood and then flew out through the open window and off into the sky.

Hedwig returned twenty minutes later with a large brown owl that neither Harry nor Hermione recognised, having escorted the owl into the kitchen Hedwig set off again to deliver the letter to Remus. Harry and Hermione taking a chance with the unknown owl they sent letters off to Madam Bones at the ministry, and Griphook at Gringotts.

An hour after the brown owl had left them Harry and Hermione were surprised by a knock on the front door, after asking who was there and hearing Griphook answer Harry opened the door and welcomed the Goblin into Black Manor.

Harry and Hermione related their suspicions about Dumbledore to Griphook who verified that he had acquired a copy of James and Lily Potters will just a few days previous, he had actually made arrangements for Harry to be shown into his office on his very next visit to Gringotts to discus things.

The arrival of the letter earlier and the change in circumstances had brought forth a need for him to pay a very rare home visit to a valued customer. Griphook went on to tell them that placing Harry with the Dursleys was in direct contravention of his parents will, according to the will he was to be placed with either Sirius Black as first choice, the Longbottom's as second choice, or Amelia Bones as the third and final choice, and was under no circumstances to be left with his Aunt. His trust fund had been set up with provision to provide full magical training, to begin on the day following his fifth birthday.

Griphook had spoken to Madam Bones earlier in the week and together they had made an approach to the parents of Harry's best friend, a Mr and Mrs Granger about becoming Harry's legal guardians in the muggle world. The Grangers having accepted the responsibility should be arriving within the hour by goblin portkey to sign all the legal documents.

There was also a small matter of two and a half million galleons that had been removed from the Potter family vault by Albus Dumbledore using his supposed magical guardianship of Harry. As Harry had no legal right to use the vault until his seventeenth birthday and so could not authorise anyone to use the vault, and according to the Potter will on the death of Sirius Black Amelia Bones became Harry's true magical guardian the matter of the two and a half million was being dealt with as theft by Dumbledore.

Harry assured Griphook he did not even know he had a family vault, Griphook then smiled. Albus Dumbledore was in for quite a surprise when he found out his two vaults had been seized. Both his personal vault and the one he used for the Order of the Phoenix, and the stolen money plus all due interest had been removed and returned to the Potter vault, leaving his accounts at Gringotts permanently closed and his possessions confiscated.

Harry asked about the Weasleys use of the Black family vault, and Griphook promised to place the unauthorised removal of funds into the hands of Madam Bones, she as head of the law enforcement office would take care of it, two of the people who had tried to control his life completely would soon find themselves in court accused of either embezzlement or theft. Dumbledore would be facing more serious charges of kidnapping and illegal detention of a minor.

It seemed that Griphook had saved his best surprise until last as he informed the two teens that they should pack, they were to leave the house of Black and move into the Granger house, which was now fully warded with the best Goblin wards available. Harry asked about the blood wards on Privet Drive, Griphook informed him there was no such thing as blood wards and if there were they would be practically useless as almost every house in the wizarding world would have them as most houses were at least a century old, so someone had probably died trying to save a family member in each house at some time in the past, it was not an uncommon thing to give your life to save a member of your family, even more so in times of war or danger.

Hermione left Harry and Griphook to talk while she went upstairs to pack away their things; at Harry's request Griphook made them a portkey so that they could travel between the two houses, in case they needed to use the Black library. He also promised to enlist some of the best Goblin teachers to teach both Harry and Hermione in Goblin magic, something not done with a human since Merlin. The two house elves Dobby and Winky had been enlisted to work at the Granger residence for a small allowance and were working on building new rooms and training facilities.

While checking through the house to see if there was anything else they should take with them Hermione checked out the room that Dumbledore had used as his office. In the bottom draw of the desk were some of Dumbledore's personal things, she thought it odd that they were still there until she remembered she had simply gotten rid of the Weasley and the orders property, these personal items did not belong to the order.

Beneath everything else in the drawer she found a small box that resembled a jewellery case, opening it she found it full of small vials, all of them contained a small swirling silver fluid or gas. Packing the vials back into the box Hermione decided to take them down stairs to show Griphook. She called to Harry as she walked down the stairs. Harry left Griphook and met her at the bottom of the stairs with a quick kiss and then he sighed into her hair, seeming to revel in her scent, his hot breath was on her neck making her spine tingle and her heart race, a strange pleasant tingling deep inside her most private parts made her squeeze her thighs together tightly once again.

"Harry I found some things in Dumbledore's office, there's some thing odd about them, Hermione said as she began to pull small vials from the box one at a time reading the labels. "What does this mean Harry? it says on this vial 'Hermione's acceptance'." She queried. "This one says 'Harry Proposal' and this one 'Granger house', this one says 'Ron payment."

"These look like memories, Dumbledore sometimes removes his memories and saves them with a Pensieve, so he can view them when he needs to. We should ask Griphook if he has a Pensieve so that we can see why Dumbledore has what appear to be yours and my memories in his office.

Griphook having heard what Harry had to say quickly decided he would return to his office to collect his personal pensieve, and promised to return with in thirty minutes; Harry and Hermione watched as the Goblin tried the floo and discovered it worked for him as he had been invited into the house by the owner.

Ten minutes later Griphook was setting up his pensieve on the kitchen table, he began by placing Harry's memories into the pensieve. All three of them were shocked by what they saw.

'It was the journey home at the end of last term Harry was sitting on the Hogwarts express with Hermione, they were in the compartment alone, where Ron or the others were they did not know. Hermione still hurting a little from her near death spell damage was sitting carefully in his lap kissing him, when they parted to take a breath Harry asked Hermione to marry him, the memory then ended without them seeing what happened next.

Griphook growled as he placed one of Hermione's memories into the pensieve, they watched Hermione's memory of the same event, she was sitting on Harry's lap kissing him she then leaned back a little as they stopped for a breath, Harry asked her if she would marry him, with a shout of joy Hermione kissed him then said a firm yes she would marry him, just then Ron Weasley entered the compartment a look of hate was directed at Harry before he hid it, smiled at them and sat down.

By the time they had viewed a few of the memories it was obvious that Harry and Hermione had been boyfriend girlfriend several times and each time they had had their memories of the events removed and new memories planted into their minds. The two teens were both furious with the manipulating old man. Harry used several words to describe Dumbledore that caused Hermione to blush before she chastised him for swearing.

A knock on the door put a temporary end to the pensieve session; Griphook went to the door to find the Grangers standing there on the door step with one of the banks Goblin guards.

Once the Grangers had been invited in and they had spent a few minutes greeting their daughter and her boyfriend. Griphook started to run through the rest of the memories, there were memories of many of Dumbledore's illegal activities, which Harry promised himself he would hand over to Madam Bones.

One of the last memories they watched Ron Weasley was standing in the headmasters' office receiving a payment for distracting Harry from his studies with talk of Quidditch and games of chess, he went on to be congratulated for his work in sowing seeds of doubt about Harry in Hermione's mind. Had Ron been in the house Hermione was sure Harry would have attempted to kill him.

Hermione's dad Richard was absolutely fuming when he learnt about Dumbledore interfering with Hermione's memories, he kept to him self the fear that anything could have happened to her and she would know nothing about it.

Helen, Hermione's mum asked Griphook if their memories could be restored, which the Goblin assured them would happen when they were trained in Goblin magic. After the discussion about the memories the Grangers got down to the business they had come to complete. They had signed all the legal documentation that was filled in to the Potter's requirements in their joint will to become Harry's guardians in the muggle world. Thanks to Madam Bones who had assumed her legal position as Harry's magical guardian Dumbledore no longer had any hold over Harry.

The two teens left 12 Grimmauld place with the two older Grangers, while Griphook left to take the memories to Madam Bones. He assured Harry that by the time the head of the law enforcement office had seen them Albus Dumbledore would find himself arrested, and stripped of all his titles and locked in a holding cell awaiting his trial.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I would never have put Hermione with Ron after the way he treats her, it is so wrong to show an abusive relationship as 'true love' too kids as young as eight or nine. So the Potter books are definitely not mine, they belong to JK Rowling as do the characters.

-----

Harry's House 3. The Epilogue

----

A rather short epilogue to the story (well sort of)

Having moved in with the Grangers and settled into one of the three guest bedrooms, directly opposite Hermione's room because she claimed she wished to keep an eye on him to make sure he was ok. Harry and Hermione were extremely happy that he was no longer subject to any of Dumbledore's manipulations and he was also free of the Dursley's who due to Amelia, a medical examination, and Harry's evidence were each serving five years in a muggle prison. His cousin Dudley was locked away in an institute for violent and disturbed teenagers.

Harry discovered very soon after arriving at his new home that he had no need to sneak around to get a kiss from his girlfriend. The Grangers realising that the two teens who were now officially engaged, were going to be spending a lot of time together while they them selves went to work at their dental practice, decided it was not worth saying anything. If Harry and Hermione were going to do anything then they would, there would be no way to stop them unless some one gave up their job. Besides both teens were now sixteen and legally old enough to get married if they wished to do so.

Harry and Hermione had a serious talk about getting married almost imediately but decided that they should wait until they had finished their training. Hermione revealed that she wanted a family just as much as Harry did and with their wedding set for the following summer she wanted her first baby to be born early the summer after that.

Griphook was true to his word and he had supplied them with Goblin trainers. Harry and Hermione both picked up Goblin magic quite quickly, and surprised Griphook when after just six months they were becoming quite proficient at casting spells. As soon as their Goblin trainers had finished training them in the basics they were left to develop their skill by them selves just as the Goblin young were. Griphook then supplied them with several witches and wizards, who with rigorous training soon had the young teens ready to take their NEWT exams. Madam Pomfrey taught them healing and the Madam Bones arranged for a private exam session in the ministry DMLE department.

Harry passed all his exams just as Hermione did; he just passed everything but defence with slightly lower marks than Hermione, who as expected scored the highest marks ever recorded. In the defence exam he set a new record by getting his master of defence degree handed to him based on his exam results.

On the same day that Harry and Hermione had finished their Goblin training and their NEWT level wizard training. Molly Weasley was released from prison looking nothing like the woman she had been when sentenced to twelve months for theft. She was thin and pale, her nights filled with nightmares of Dementors, and her personality seemed to have changed as well. She was no longer the bossy overbearing mouth piece she had been. Instead the woman that Arthur Weasley collected from Azkaban was quiet and seemed a little shy when with people outside her immediate family. She also found on her return home that she still owed and was expected to pay back the eleven thousand galleons she had mis used.

Albus Dumbledore had struggled and failed to find him self a representative to take on his defence when he came up for trial on kidnap charges. The old man seemed rather amazed at just how long people's memories were, once they were restored, and how many people sitting on the Wizengamot he had ridden roughshod over in his time as a member of the wizarding government. His trial lasted just three days when it was discovered that his only defence was going to be 'he did everything for the greater good'.

According to 97 percent of the Wizengamot that gave the verdict of guilty, they were all truly sick of hearing such claims from habitual criminals. Sentenced to life for his kidnap and imprisonment of Harry James Potter, along with numerous other crimes supposedly done for the greater good. Albus Dumbledore roared at his judges that they would be begging him to help them fight Voldemort before the end of the year. Most of the judges laughed at him as he was led away to his final home. Of course no one ever considered asking Dumbledore's advice after the sentence was passed and he spent the last years of his life in virtual obscurity while keeping several Dementors entertained in Azkaban.

During their training Hermione had found a note book amongst Dumbledore's possessions that detailed his theories about Tom Riddle using an ancient and evil ritual to tear his soul into pieces and to place those pieces into specific items of value to the insane dark lord. Both teens had been truly worried about this turn of events until Hermione discovered in the Black library a hand written book from the year 1453 while searching for anything on Horcruxes.

The title of the book was 'The heartland massacre' the writer told a true story of witch hunts that had spread through the heartlands of Britain, it seemed they were more brutal and widespread in the Yorkshire area. There was a chapter devoted to a small village of magical people who had heard of the mythical Horcrux and how the ritual could keep a person alive forever. Through mutual agreement the entire population of the village, 23 people in all, had attempted to complete the ritual but each and every one of them died before they could complete it. According to witnesses they died the instant their soul was damaged and they attempted to remove it from the body. In the same book Hermione read how a wizard or witch if powerful enough could tie their soul to the earth by using an anchor, they would then be able to live like a demon by possessing people or animals.

From what they knew about Voldemort, his possession of snakes, and then Quirrell, then an attempt to possess Ginny Weasley and finally his possession of his magically constructed body, both Harry and Hermione agreed that Dumbledore's idea was totally wrong. Everything pointed to Voldemort being dead but having the demon like abilities described in the ancient book. All they needed to find was what he had used as his anchor. It would need to be something he thought would last forever, neither of them could see him using something that was man, Goblin or Elf made because those sort of things did not last forever. For someone who craved immortality it had to be something that would not fade with the passage of time, something that it seemed would last for ever.

Both teens thought about it at the same time. The one place Tom Riddle felt would last for all time had to be the chamber of secrets because it would still be there long after Hogwarts had gone and disintegrated to dust. Voldemort had tied his soul to some thing that was part of the one place he thought was safe from ever being found.

Voldemort's continual attempts on Harry's life made more sense to Hermione once they had come to their conclusion. Harry was the only other parcel mouth alive; he was the only threat to Voldemort's soul anchor. They just needed to get into the school then carry out a reveal and releasing ritual Hermione had found and Voldemort would be gone for good. The ritual would be their last battle as Tom Riddle's soul fought hard against them sending it on to it's final destiny.

Four months after having performed the ritual Harry and Hermione, who were celebrated as hero's, left the running of their world to the finally Voldemort free wizards and witches of Britain who voted in a government that was anti bigot and was anti racial discrimination as well as anti dark lords and their followers.

Harry and Hermione as a couple along with Helen and Richard Granger moved back into 12 Grimmauld place so that they could over see the work to modernise Harry's house.

Hermione had come to love the house. It was the house where she had realised her love for her fiancée. Where he had told her he loved her, where they had shared their first kiss, and where they would finally share their bodies. The house she had come to look on as their home she no longer looked on it as Harry's house, for her it was their home; it was the house where they would raise their family when they started to have their children. Hopefully within the next twelve months.

She had no doubts that she and Harry would be together for all time and on into eternity. Hermione Jane Granger was betrothed to the last of the Potters, and she had promised him he would not remain the last Potter and she intended to keep that promise soon, very, very soon.

August 14th was a beautiful sunny day. Harry waited at the front of the local chapel with Neville Longbottom as he watched the beautiful woman in white approaching on her fathers arm, the nerves had his knees knocking until the moment when Richard placed her hands in his. Both Hermione and Harry joined the few other women in shedding a tear. Harry because he knew how much he had gained over the past year thanks to the woman he loved loving him back. Hermione shed her tears through happiness knowing that together they could now share a normal life. Well as normal as the greatest witch this century and the hero of the entire wizarding world could get.

She was also looking forward to expanding her family as soon as she could, and she planned for it to be soon, very soon.


End file.
